Wednesday
by Kitsune's Temari
Summary: AU Erebor, a small cafe on the corner of a busy mainstreet. It has been owned by the same family for generations, but is now threatened by bankruptcy. Thorin's only hope is gone, but a new one might just be Erebor's new savior in the form of a deaf man named Bilbo Baggins. [Deaf!Bilbo with Thilbo-ness] [I'm really sorry! Wednesday is currently on Hiatus until further notice]
1. Prologue

Thorin Oakansheild sat in the soft glow of the sun just outside his café, Erebor. The three tables and six chairs made up the café's front and allowed the sitter to see the crossroads of the small main street. Giving off a sigh he started down at the papers in front of him. Accounting was not his strong suit. Plus the warming sun on his side was only adding to his disdain of the growing numbers in front of him. Putting his pen down in defeat he filed up the papers and stuffed them in the folder. He could balance later, there wasn't a rush anyway. He cracked his neck and frowned at his own stupidity, a sunny mild day was not a day to be working on numbers outside.

He pushed open the door to the surprisingly empty café, while Wednesdays were not their busiest, it was a rather off sight to the manager of the best little café on the block. Not that he would brag.

"Ori, would you mind watching the counter a while longer while I go fax these to Balin?" He asked off handedly.

"No, of course not. You finished already Thorin?" The young college student asked. Thorin didn't really having college students as employees, but Ori was family….distantly. He worked hard though and that was all Thorin cared about.

"No, but I'll send him the ones that are…"

"There'll be no need for that laddie." Another voice popped up as the sound of the door closed behind it.

"Balin, what are you doin' here on you're day off?" Thorin asked raising an eyebrow at his oldest friend.

"I came here to give you this; it was in the café's post box. I figured you'd want to take a look at it." Balin said, his voice harsher then it should have been and that set alarms in Thorin's head. He already knew what Balin carried.

"I don't care what that wyrm says. He's not getting a single finger on this business. Why has he not dropped this ridicules idea yet." He said threw gritted teeth. His day turning sour in a single swoop.

"I don't know." Balin said. "But we can't ignore this Thorin." Balin answered sternly. The elder knew that if it was up to Thorin the letter would already be down the shredder. It wasn't professional but Balin always checked the Café's post box everyday for these letters knowing that Thorin would not take a second look at them.

"I know." Thorin said sagging his head. "Is there anything we can do about it?" He asked.

"I haven't opened it lad." Balin said holding out the envelope.

Thorin gave Balin a amused look before taking the letter with a rather dramatic and rough sigh. Opening it something fell out and dropped to the ground. Balin raised his eyebrows before picking it up. Behind Thorin both Ori and Bombur had come out to investigate what had distressed their manager.

"What is it Balin?" Thorin asked curious.

"It's a, a key." Replied Balin, turning the object over in his hand. He held it up for the rest to see. It was an old skeleton key, off grey metal glinted in the light.

Thorin only made a short humming noise in the back of his throat before he let his eyes dart back to the letter. Ori watched as the vain in Thorin's temple grew the longer he read. Bombur sensing that things were not going to be welcoming in the next few minutes flew back to the small kitchen.

"That…That…vile." Thorin sputtered. He clenched the paper in his hands the urge to tear it up into little pieces growing.

"What is it lad?" Balin asked concern evident on his face.

"Here." Was all Thorin was able to manage before all but throwing the paper at Balin.

Balin grabbed the paper from him, Thorin, not wanting to destroy something sat down in a chair. He rested his chin on folded hands and waited for Balin's verdict.

"What in Gods name…."

"I would never have thought of Thanduil sinking that low." Was all Thorin could mutter.

"This has to be some mistake. Thanduil would never back out of a promise like this. The man has to have some sort of black mail on him or something." Ori piped up, he'd been reading the letter from behind Balin's shoulders.

"Well even if that was the case, what do we do now?" Thorin said shaking his head, sighing. "We can't do anything."

"Oh I wouldn't be too ready to give up yet Thorin." Balin said.

"We are 2000 behind on our lease because of the kitchen renovation Balin! We need Thanduil's loan or else we're out of business." Thorin growled.

"We can raise the money ourselves laddie." Balin said putting down the paper and holding his head in hand. "It's not the end of Erebor yet."

"What's the key got to do with anything?" Ori asked suddenly. Both Balin and Thorin looked at him then back at the letter. What did the key have to do with it?

'I don't kow lad." Balin said.

The conversation ended abruptly at the sound of the door opening. At the door was an elderly gentleman, not as old as Balin but his peppered beard and hair spoke of many years.

Ori immediately perked up and went over to greet the man hands flying everywhere in eagerness. "Oin!" He called, knowing that Oin couldn't hear him, but the greeting was nevertheless welcomed.

"Is it that time already?" Thorin asked, though not expecting an answer. Key and letter momentarily forgotten as he waved to Oin.

"Well, I best be off." Balin said. He picked up the folder and winked at Thorin and Thorin could only smile to his friend. Balin was far better then he was at accounting. He would have to remember to pay him back somehow. As Balin passed the door he clapped the elder on his shoulder and smiled and was out the door.

"Ori would you like me to tell Bombur to start tea?"

"Yes please!" Ori responded all the while never breaking eye contact with Oin.

The two sat at the table and began their Wednesday ritual. While Oin was not deaf, only hard of hearing they could talk as normally but Oin preferred signing. Holding up and tweaking his hearing aid was tiring and even Thorin could tell that Oin was grateful of Ori's eagerness to sign. Thorin sat on the stool behind the counter after telling Bombur that the meeting was beginning.

Thorin never participated in these meetings, but oh how he enjoyed watching. He could pick up a few things here and there, but as fast as Oin signed he could only catch so much. It had started a few months ago. Bombur's cousin Bifur was deaf and after learning that little tid bit, Ori had practically begged Bombur to bring him by the café for him to meet. Ori's major was English, but he had been taking sign classes on the side as that intrigued him.

So after a few weeks. It was set that every Wednesday Ori would meet with Bifur to practice and to just chat. It was only a few days after that Oin joined. Bifur and Oin had been close friends in college and although a lot older then Ori they enjoyed meeting the younger every Wednesday.

Thorin didn't mind. In all he really enjoyed the small gathering. 15:00 every Wednesday. It was habit now and that only made his newer predicament only worse. He wouldn't lose Erebor. He couldn't.

Bombur bustled out of the kitchen about the same time Bifur walked threw the front door. They stopped to greet before Bifur joined the small table. Bombur smiled and set out tea before heading back to the kitchen.

"You're welcome to sit and talk Bombur, we're empty." Throin said motioning for Bombur to sit with his family.

Bombur smiled bright before taking another chair out. Thorin sat and started re-stocking the counter before he got entranced by the group. The expressions of their faces and the wild gestures brought a lot of life. Thorin continued to watch as Bifur began telling a story witch only ended up in laughter. After realizing that Thorin really should be working if he was going to pay to keep them open began working on cleaning the counter and other small things. Only stopping to put the letter and key in the locked drawer under the cash register. He would deal with that later. He was not going to let that ruin a good Wednesday meeting; however, he couldn't let it slip from his mind. It was already taking hold a burning a rage into his very soul. He should never have trusted that vile scum of a bank holder…

"Throin!" Ori called.

"Hmmm?" Thorin hummed back. His brooding broken by Ori's voice.

"Oin says that Gandalf is going to bring someone else to join us, is that okay."

Thorin looked up from his work. All four of them were looking at him expectantly.

"Of course."

Ori smiled and passed on the news.

It was only a half hour later that the door opened again and Thorin looked up from his work. At the door was Gandalf one of Erebor's regulars and an old family friend. Beside him was a short man, He wasn't young, but the years had treated him well. He smiled as he saw Oin and Bifur wave happily.

Ori jumped up to greet the newcomer, apparently already knowing his name, he watched as they already were signing like old friends. Thorin didn't know a lot about the deaf community but he knew enough to know they were all close.

Ori steered the curly hired man away from the door and towards Thorin. Sitting up straighter Thorin smiled and gave a small wave.

"Thorin, this is Bilbo." Ori said signing his words for Bilbo.

'_NICE TO MEET YOU." _Thorin signed. He could greet and tell them his name. Ori had seen to that weeks ago. '_MY NAME T-H-O-R-I-N" _

Bilbo's eyes lighted up and began signing. Already more than Thorin knew. He had to shake his head and look a bit apologetic. Ori tapped Bilbo on the shoulder and speaking out loud for Thorin said. "He doesn't know a lot, Thorin is the manager of Erebor."

Bilbo turned back to Thorin and grinned wide. Before signing '_NICE TO MEET YOU, MY NAME IS B-I-L-B-O B-A-G-G-I-N-S'_

"Nice to meet you, my name is Bilbo Baggins." Ori said.

Thorin could only nod. Ori then steered Bilbo to the tables. Bilbo looked back one more time smiling and giving a small wave at Thorin.

Thorin felt a small flush catch in his cheeks. Okay so maybe he'd have to learn a bit more signing in the future.

* * *

Thank you for reading the first part in this story. It's really more a prologue than anything. R&R Please, I do like to know how I'm doing. Be it bad or good. I am very much aware that I am horrid at English even though I was born to speak it. If someone would like to beta that would be grand.


	2. Chapter 1

Friday rolled around with the usual crowd. Fili and Kili were handling the counter while Thorin was in the kitchen. Thorin didn't have to work the kitchen as the manager, but he enjoyed it. Physical labor brought out a sense of satisfaction that sitting around looking at numbers and filing papers lacked. Thorin, however, didn't enjoy being distracted. Yet here he was with a bowl of brownie mix and brooding over the Key and Letter all while staring at the gently used book of Sign language Ori let him borrow. To say the least, Thorin was doing what Dwalin would call "Lettin' the gears rotate without moving a blasted thing!"

Thorin sighed. Craning his neck back the Manager looked up at the industrial lighting yellowing with age.

"You okay back there Uncle?" Fili called.

Thorin only managed a guttural noise in response.

"Still worried about that letter and key?" Kili asked while receiving a light smack from his brother.

"Don't you two have work to do?" Thorin stated, looking back at his two Nephews. They shrugged.

"Not really. We're empty." The two said in unison.

"We're empty?" Thorin asked back. He put down the bowl and took off his faded black apron from around his waist. His dark blue button down dusted with flour. Walking out the door he scanned the main floor. They were empty?

"I don't understand. It's Friday." He muttered.

"I thought it was weird. You know I saw one of our locals walk past. Didn't even wave like he usually did. Hurried past like we were a pawn shop with blood on the door." Kili added.

"Same thing happened yesterday." Fili said. "I thought it was weird. We've been really slow, slower then we've been in weeks."

"Maybe someone defaced our Yelp." Kili said smiling at his own joke. "Or said something like "'Oh yeah, I heard of Erebor, that café is infested with rats and you can only get cockroach scones'." He finished chuckling at himself.

Thorin's frown deepened. He leaned on the counter and brushed his hair back, small strands had fell forward around his face; the few that weren't tucked back into a long pony tail. His nephews went about sarcastically making Erebor sound like the worst Café on the block. Pulling out his cell phone he checked their Yelp just in case. Kili may have been joking but you can never….be too…..

"Shit!" Thorin swore. Fili and Kili stopped in their re-stoking and jokes and turned to their Uncle who had his phone in hand and was looking at it in despair.

"Uncle?" Fili dared.

"Kili did you know about this?!" Thorin demanded shoving the phone to Kili who looked at it till his face wore the shock of understanding.

"One star!" He cried. "But, But Erebor has always been five stars! I mean sure, we're not classy, but…"

Thorin took his phone back. Someone had messed with their ratings and probably was spreading rumors on the street. "You two know nothing of this?" He asked.

The two shook their heads. Thorin sighed. While he wished that vile scum of the earth known as Smaug was behind this, he had no proof. Why would someone do this to them? They hadn't done anything to scare the locals away or ruin their tourist population.

"Kili, if you see any of the locals, any of our usuals, see if they know what this is all about?" Thorin finally said. Taking a breath, maybe it was just a fluke in the system. He'd have to watch it.

Kili just nodded in response. "I'll send the word along to Ori and Nori." Fili added. "You want me to Text Balin and let him know?" He asked phone already in hand.

Thorin nodded. His Nephews were not the brightest, but they knew when a situation was serious. He smiled in spite of himself. Both had opted out of college to learn how to run Erebor. While Thorin had an inkling that Fili wasn't entirely definite about that, he appreciated the thought from both his nephews.

By the end of the day, few and far too in-between customers had come in. None of their locals had shown up. It was frustrating and only adding to Thorin's list of worries. He still had no idea what the key had to do with anything, and if they didn't come up with the money Erebor would have to be sold. After five generations, Erebor would close.

Thorin locked the door shut a slight headache weighing on his mind, dragging his sanity with it. It was nearing dark, the last bit of sun no longer touching main street but giving enough light to see by. Fall was just around the corner making it just chilly enough for a coat. He had sent Kili and Fili home early. No sense paying the lads if they weren't making money enough to pay them.

A small tap on his shoulder brought him back to reality and he turned to see Bilbo standing on the sidewalk and a small smile on his face. His light brown curls framing his face, he wore a faded dark gray hooded jumper and jeans. The younger man offered a small wave, realizing that Thorin didn't look to be in the best of moods he scrunched up his eyebrows and tilted his head silently asking what was wrong.

Thorin was now at a loss. He opened his mouth only to close it again. He looked at the café, back to Bilbo then down at his hands, willing them to tell Bilbo everything. Why he suddenly wanted to tell this stranger he hardly knew everything about all his problems were a mystery to him.

He looked back to Bilbo who gave him a sympathetic smile and reached into his pocket and drew out his cell phone, shaking it and raising his eyebrows. Thorin smiled back, tilting his head down in thanks. He pulled out his beat up old mobile and handed it to Bilbo, a new text screen open.

After minute Bilbo handed Thorin's phone back and it buzzed.

_"What's wrong?"_ It said, the words bold on the screen.

Thorin looked down at his mobile. Where to begin? He began typing as fast he could, chancing a look at Bilbo. The younger male was looking at a bird on the roof.

_"The café is having problems right now; I think I'm being bullied."_ He said hitting send.

He watched as Bilbo felt the vibrations in his hand and read the text before giving Thorin an odd look.

_"What do you mean?"_ Bilbo asked back.

After Thorin read the text he was about to reply when Bilbo put his hand up, motioning that Thorin follow him. Thorin nodded and followed the younger down the street to where the main square was. It was almost empty. There were a few tourists here and there but the quickly chilling air and darkening sky were driving off the others. Bilbo found a bench and tapped the seat next to him which Thorin took gratefully, thumbs already flying over the keys to finish his text.

_"We've been having trouble with a man who wants the business; Smaug. The Café used to be a store, but after the second generation it was changed to a café. It's been in my family longer then most know. If you go to the city museum we have a whole display about Erebor. When the city used to be a mining town the store was what kept the miners going. There was a miner up to his eyeballs in debt to my one of my great grandfathers. He was finally able to pay him back after he struck it rich in the mines. My family was well off for a couple years. After the man died, the mine was willed to my family. There was a gem that was found in his mine just after; a new breed. No one knew what it was at the time; it's called the Arkenstone, one of a kind, gifted down my family line. Never been one since. It disappeared a while back; no one knows what happened to it."_ Thorin sent the giant text off to Bilbo while starting the second half.

_ "Anyway, we just did a kitchen remodel and we had to pull a loan. Thanduil works the loans at our bank, we just got word that Thanduil is now working for Smaug and our loan has been revoked and that we need to get the money back to him now instead of later. I think its illegal, but apparently the city thinks its fine. So we have to raise the money in the next two weeks or we're out of business. But in the last few days we've noticed that our local clientele is avoiding us and our yelp is down to one star with horrible false ratings. I think Erebor is lost."_

There that was the last of it. Thorin hit the send button and waited. He watched Bilbo's eyebrows narrow together the longer he read. It was nice to get that off his chest. His kin was wonderful but he needed to tell someone outside of the staff and friends. Someone who would give him an honest answer.

Bilbo shot a short text back. _"Why does Smaug want your business if it's historical to the city?_"

_ "The Man who owned the mine before willing it to my family is Smaug's family line. He believes that Erebor should belong to him as the mine is no longer active and gone."_

Bilbo looked up eyes wide. Shaking his head at Thorin.

_"That's no reason to throw you out of business!"_ Bilbo sent back.

Thorin stared down at the phone and gave Bilbo a small painful smile. While Bilbo was right, what could they do? Smaug held a high position in the Chamber of Commerce. If he wanted to, he could close down Erebor just because he felt like it. Instead he was toying with them. It'd been this way for the last year.

A loud crash sounded off in the distance. A couple snogging just on the other side of a tree jumped and scurried out of the square. Thorin looked up, startling Bilbo with his sudden movement, the deaf man stared off in the same direction, confusion written all over his face. The elder stood up. He didn't really want to get involved if this was some gang or youth scum spat. Looking down at Bilbo he opened his mouth but closed it again, pointing in the direction the sound came from, then pointed to his ear and made the sign for "Large."

That seemed to get Bilbo's attention. He stood up with Thorin and touched his arm and nodded in the direction. Thorin nodded back. So Bilbo wanted to know what it was too. They walked cautiously toward the main street. Thorin was just able to make out two figures running down one of the side streets, too dark to tell if they were the culprits. He was so focused on the retreating figures that he didn't notice that Bilbo had left his side. He looked across the street towards the small corner bank hoping that he hadn't just witnessed a robbery. A loud gasp at his right brought his attention back to Bilbo, who at the moment had his hands over his mouth, eyes wide and just turned to look at Thorin pointing.

Anger. He should feel anger. Yes, he should feel a deep seeded rage, but all Thorin could muster was his jaw dropping to the ground. There plain as day was Erebor, the large window that made up most the front wall was smashed to pieces.

Shock, yes. Shock was a good answer to what Thorin felt. He didn't even register that Bilbo was pulling on his arm. He just started at the window. What did the world have against him? What had he done to deserve this? Should he call the police, should he sit down and cry, should he go check to see if anything was stolen, would it really matter? He was going to lose Erebor. It was plain as day right now. With the window smashed it was only delving them deeper into debt. Smaug. he was behind this, and Thorin knew it.

Without abandon he stormed toward the small café, anger finally taking its hold. He jumped threw the broken window. His feet crunched the broken glass and he picked up a piece, accidentally cutting his finger and, with a rage he didn't know he possessed, threw the glass towards the counter. It bounced off the register and shattered on the floor. He was heaving now, his chest rising and falling in a deep seated rage and sadistic mirth. He really should call the police and let them know, but all he could feel was helpless.

Two strong arms pulled him from behind twisting him around. The arms moved and soon two hands were on his face, cupping his cheeks. His glare aimed now at the very scared looking Bilbo who in a feat of courage held the man in place. The pleading look in his eyes told him to calm down. Thorin closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He could feel Bilbo soften his hands on his cheeks and soon were pulled away.

He opened his eyes and wished he hadn't, behind Bilbo was the broken mirror. It was over. He wanted to scream. But that would have to wait. He pulled his cell phone out and called 911 letting the lady at the other end know what had just happened. After he was done and was reassured that help was on its way, he had the courage to call Balin.

He had hardly got a few sentences out before Blain hung up forcefully telling him to stay there and that he would be over any second.

The minutes dragged on. It felt like hours, but Thorin could not move from his spot. He didn't even notice when Bilbo had put his hand on Thorin's back rubbing small circles. It was over. He had lost.

* * *

First I would like to thank the lovely, PinguThePenguin for beta-ing for me and fixing my grammar and sentences. It helps a lot

as I am insufficient in the art of written English. Thank you again for reading and I hope you enjoyed.

The plot will pick up from here. R&R please.


	3. Chapter 2

Okay so first off. I'm really sorry that this took so long guys, been busy. Also a note that in my last chapter I kept writing Thanduil instead of Thranduil, apparently my WORD thinks that Thanduil is a real name and auto corrects it. [/headdesk]

Anyway. Thank you again to PinguThePenguin for her awesome beta-powers. She's been awesome with some really great stories. Go check them out! Now!

* * *

It was two weeks later. Two long hard weeks. Erebor was gone now, slipping in-between Thorin's fingers like slick oil. Gone, but he could still feel it on his hands and no matter how much he tried to wash himself of the ordeal with cold thoughts of the event, it still made his hands feel wronged. Smaug had done nothing but smile at the meeting that afternoon, taking the old key from Thorin and acting as though this was normal and everyone was happy. With the shop handed over, Thorin admitted defeat. Thus ended a sorrowful Saturday.

It should probably be mentioned now that Thorin did find out what the key was about. Two days after the window shattering, the police, looking baffled, told Thorin that a storage unit at the Blue Mountains Storage was already leased out for them to put their stuff. The mystery key was Erebor's coffin. Smaug had it planned from the beginning. The police, he speculated were being bribed, no one took heed his words and no one seemed to care about a key found in the letter from one Smaug.

With the shop now closed, there was no word of what was to be its destiny. Thorin released Bombur, Nori, Ori, Balin and his two nephews from their work. He gave each of them a large stipend and drank away his sorrows the next day, as well as broke his mirror and dresser, his T.V (by accident) and one of his dinning room chairs. That was day five. Wednesday.

On day seven, Friday, he got a text: _"Hey, I saw the café; we're having our meeting at the college. It's not Wednesday, but would you like to come? BB" _Thorin ignored it.

Thorin got a few more texts like that from Bilbo all through the meeting that Saturday. Some asking if he was okay, some telling him it would be okay, some just saying "hey you alive?" While he didn't answer one of them, they were all that was keeping him from strangling Smaug from across the table.

It was now Sunday and Thorin sat at his small one-chair-less-table. No alcohol, no sound. Just trying to figure out what to do with his life. With the money that Smaug gave him for the "Buying" of Erebor, he could live for five months without a job, but he had to tell himself that at some point he would have to job search. But every time he thought about it, he retreated into himself. He had grown up his whole life thinking he would run Erebor till he could hand it down to either Fili or Kili, or maybe both. Without it, he felt like had no future.

Thorin jumped as his phone rang. Looking at the number he looked confused as Bilbo's name flashed across the screen. Bilbo wouldn't call him? Hesitantly he picked up.

"Hello-?" He asked.

"Thoren!" Well now he really was confused. The voice was loud, and sounded like it was inhaling smoke. "I know you can hear me. Meet me at my apartment at 3, I will not take no for an answer. Call Kili; he knows my address. You can't cop out on me-"and that was it. He started down at his phone. That couldn't have been Bilbo? Right?

Shaking his head he called Kili.

"Unlce?" Kili said through the line. If Thorin didn't know his nephew better he'd say that Kili was expecting him.

"Um….I think Bilbo just asked that I come over and you have his address. Is that correct?"

"Uh huh." Kili said back. "Just meet us here at our apartment, we'll take you over, it's really close. Who knew right? I think Ori, Bifur and Bofur… and I think Dwalin are there right now. Fili and I spent all day at Bilbo's yesterday; he's hella cool! I'm glad Glandalf found him…though he migh-"

"Why's Dwalin there?" Thorin couldn't stop himself as the question flew out.

"Oh well… It's kind of confusing. Dwalin took a class over at the college a semester or so ago and Bilbo and him were in the same class. Apparently they've been friends and no one knew. Balin didn't even know. If you ask him he just shrugs. Fili yesterday got a "Mutual interest in baked goods" out of him but that's it. Here's where it gets really weird. Bifur and Bilbo went to the same community deaf meetings as teens, but didn't recognize each other till the first meeting at Erebor. Ori and Bilbo apparently have met, just found out last Sunday while they were signing away. I didn't get the whole story. Something about Dori's job at the fabric store and…"

Kili stopped to take a breath. Thorin could tell he was trying to remember the bit with Dori.

"And if you want Twilight zone," He went on, ignoring the story all together it seemed. "Bofur and Bilbo went to the same primary school."

Thorin just scrunched up his eyebrows. "Huh?" was all he could muster. That was too much.

"Isn't it weird? Bilbo's been hanging around our weirdo family for ever and we didn't know it. Oh and he's got this cute cat, named Munkustrap!"

"I'll just head over Kili." Thorin muttered.

0o0o0o_0o0o0o

So it was then that Thorin stood outside his Nephew's apartment; a graduation gift from Dis. She didn't pay their rent, but she co-signed the lease with the promise that every other week they would visit.

"Uncle?!" Kili said, opening the door before Thorin even got the chance to knock. Fili came right behind his brother.

"Ready?" Fili asked. Thorin just nodded. "Great!"

Begrudgingly, he was steered toward the elevator and shoved inside. Both of his Nephews wore grins that would set even the worst of criminals running. He marveled at how happy they were. Here he was, his whole world smashed to pieces…and why were they two floors up instead of down?

"You will not believe this!" Kili exclaimed. He all but skipped down the hallway. Fili stayed with Thorin until they landed at the last door of the hall. Each of the floors in their building had the doors painted different colors. This floor in particular was green.

Fili pushed a doorbell like button and soon Bilbo's face appeared at the door. Thorin smiled despite himself. He hadn't seen Bilbo since the window smashing day, but with all of Bilbo's texts, it felt like he'd never left, despite Thorin's none-responsive nature.

Bilbo stood tall and made an attempt at narrowing his eyes at Thorin, probably because he hadn't answered one text. Feeling guilty now that he was actually looking at him, Thorin signed "SORRY" and the look disappeared from Bilbo's face.

Inside was a cozy looking flat, it was the same design as Fili and Kili's, but it was cleaner with more books and plants. A grey stripped tom cat sat atop a short bookcase in the living room and Thorin was greeted by Dwalin with a slap on the shoulder, as though him being here was the most normal thing.

"Thorin, good to see you out and about." Dwalin said. "We didn't really want you to drown in your sorrows; we'll figure this thing out. Don't you worry."

"Dwalin." Thorin greeted. He was ushered further into the room by Kili, who sat down at the floor beside Ori and was talking with Bifur. Bofur sat next to his cousin while signing with Bilbo.

Thorin sighed. This was weird. Dwalin and Fili took up the couch next to Ori and Thorin was motioned to sit in an arm chair next to the window.

At this point everyone had turned to him and asked how he was and what was going on and was there anything to be done with Erebor. Thorin shook his head and the whole room looked a bit disheartened.

It was at this point that Thorin looked at Bilbo and scrunched up his eyebrows in silent question. Bilbo seemed to already know what this was about and took a deep breath. Bofur, beside him, chuckled and sat back.

"I haven't always been deaf." Bilbo said. His voice was horse and he winced at his own words. Undoubtly he couldn't hear them and just felt pained at using them altogether. Bofur put a hand on his shoulder and Bilbo smiled in Thanks. Thorin narrowed his eyes at this. It felt weird knowing that everyone in this room somehow knew Bilbo except him.

"I was in a bus accident when I was 15. I lost my hearing then." He said sadly.

"Aye, he used to be a good singer too." Bofur added without signing before getting smacked at by Bilbo who watched him speak. Bofur just signed back "SORRY" and repeated what he said in sign. This only deserved him another smack.

"Uh…..Why didn't you…..Oh, um…Ori?" Thorin asked desperately looking for Ori who smiled back and got Bilbo's attention. "Why didn't you say anything before?" He said looking at Bilbo who watched Ori translate.

Bilbo looked down sadly and Thorin almost regretted asking. The curly haired man signed back to Ori.

"It's embarrassing. And I've forgotten what I sound like. I did say your name right, right?" Ori said.

Bilbo looked to Thorin and raised his eyebrows. Thorin shook his head and Bilbo rolled his eyes.

Thorin sighed and looked back at Bilbo, "NAME T-H-O-R LAST SOUND LIKE IN" He signed hoping that helped.

Bilbo looked at him then Thorin watched as his mind worked threw it before trying. "Thorin." He said.

The whole roomed beamed at him. A slight blush made it up Bilbo's cheeks.

"Anyway. So we were talking earlier, Thorin, and Bilbo agrees with us that we all get together sometime next week and talk about how we're going to get Erebor back." Ori said, signing for both Bilbo and Bifur.

"You? You all want to get Erebor back?" Thorin said stunned.

"What? You'd think we would leave you out on your ass." Dwalin muttered over a scone. "Come on Thorin, we're all family…sort of. We're here for you. Smaug is an asshole and needs to be put in his place. And it is not in your café." He finished.

Had he been drunk, Thorin might have cried. Everyone in the room seemed to agree and nodded their heads. "We were thinking of getting everyone here this Wednesday." Ori said. "I know Nori wants to go back to work for you." He finished. "He said it's the first honest job he's ever had and he really respects you and he's really angry at what happened." Ori finished looking torn between being prideful at his brother or sad that it was true.

"Wait, here?" Thorin asked. Bilbo, who had been watching Ori for the conversation, looked up and smiled at Thorin, nodding.

"Well then it's settled." Bofur said. "We're off."

0o0o0o_0o0o0o

The rest of the afternoon was spent in comfortable chit chat. Ori made plans with his family, and Bofur assured Thorin that his brother was just as adamant about getting Erebor back. It was around four that Bofur and Bifur had to go home, Dwalin not long after, leaving with Ori. Bilbo offered Fili, Kili, and Thorin to stay for dinner, but the boys declined saying that they both had work that needed to be done and left in a flurry. Kili gave a wink to his uncle before the door slammed shut.

Thorin huffed at his nephews, while Bilbo just rolled his eyes taking a deep breath before looking at Thorin.

"I know this will be easier if I spoke to you. Would you like to stay for dinner? I have some left over pasta if you want?" Bilbo asked.

Thorin smiled and nodded and that seemed to please the shorter man.

It was a small meal, but they were able to get a conversation going. Bilbo brought out a pen and paper for Thorin, and, between Bilbo using his long forgotten voice, they got a good rhythm going.

_I really appreciate what you're doing,_ Thorin wrote.

"It's really no problem. I'm glad I could help." Bilbo said.

_If you don't mind me asking, why did you call?_

"You never answered my text. I had to do something." Bilbo said shrugging. At that Thorin winced.

_Sorry, about that, by the way._

Bilbo snorted. "It's fine. Your nephews seemed to think that's normal for you when you're in a state of…" Bilbo looked down, frustration evident on his face. He took the pad of paper and wrote down the last bit.

_In a sate of broodiness_

Bilbo shook his head. He put down the pen and sighed placing the palms of his hands into his eyes, clutching them. Thorin couldn't even begin to imagine what it was like not being able to hear what you were saying, or what anyone else was saying.

_Would you like to go to dinner? _He wrote before really thinking. He was just about to take the pad back to scribble out the sentence when Bilbo looked up. His eyebrows knitted together before he looked up at Thorin.

"Uh...Sure." He said. Not really meeting Thorin's eyes but watching him for any sign of a joke.

Thorin was almost sure he hadn't heard him, but the blush on Bilbo's face said otherwise.

He took the pen and scribbled back in haste, _Great, how bout this Tuesday? I know a good, small diner._

Bilbo looked it over and nodded, smiling. Thorin smiled back, the small blush creeping back up Bilbo's face was a prize all on its own. Thorin didn't know this man very well, but he felt at ease around him. In their small conversation, Thorin could almost forget all his troubles and failure. He couldn't quite pin the emotion that Bilbo seemed to give him, but whatever it was, it was nice.

After the meal was done and washed up, Thorin left with a short goodbye and a small bow, which Bilbo seemed to think was amusing.

It was on his way back to his own apartment that Thorin was able to pin point the emotion. It swelled in his chest, despite Smaug's arrogance and the dread of the following weeks. Bilbo Baggins had done what was to be seen as the impossible for Thorin. For the first time in the long two weeks since Thorin had lost Erebor, and since Smaug had first started eyeing the café like gold, Thorin felt hope.


End file.
